The First Truth or Dare
by StephanieJones
Summary: What do you get when you mix up five Martian Mice, their human host and a game of Truth or Dare? Read and see...


My first BMFM fic! Yay :D! So, what do you get when you mix up five Martian mice, their human host Charley and a game of Truth or Dare? Oh, you'll see...

The First Truth or Dare

It was a summer night in the city of Chicago, and it was raining for days now. Despite that, it was really hot inside the Last Chance garage, and when Charley turned on the air conditioner, it broke, and she was too tired to try and fix it. It wasn't that big of a deal for her, but for her furry friends, indeed it was. That's why she offered Carbine a dress to wear, so she wouldn't be too warm. Carbine wasn't a big fan of fancy dresses, but even she had a girly side that was screaming when it saw a gorgeous midnight blue dress with silver shoulderstraps.

Sure, our biker bros enjoyed watching the rain, since it last fell on Mars years ago, but seriously, who could stand watching the rain fall for days and do nothing? The bros took down Limburger's tower, and his goons were busy rebuilding - even in this weather, so there really wasn't anything special to do. Stoker and Carbine were staying with Charley in the Last Chance garage after they had helped the bros to take down the tower. They chose to take a few days off duty instead of going back to Mars straight away.

Now, they were all just bored – Vinnie was laying on the couch, constantly annoying everyone with his statements about how there's nothing to do when it rains like this. Modo was sitting beside the couch and was trying to pay attention to the TV, but wasn't managing. There wasn't anything good on right now, and the Biker Mice from Mars were bored. A lot.

Carbine was sitting between Charley and Throttle, but none of them was saying a thing. Stoker has just finished taking a shower, and sat next to Modo.

"Is there ANYTHING to do in here?", Vinnie asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Would you quit complaining? I can't hear my thoughts!", yelled Carbine at the white furred mouse for the fifth time that day. He just rolled his ruby eyes and continued on and on...untill Charley interupeted him.

"How about we play a game or something?", Charley said, and her Martian buddies looked at her. "I have a bunch of board games upstairs. I can bring them here.", said Charley with a small smile.

"Charley-girl, board games are boring! That's how they got their name!", said Vinnie, only to get a whack on the head from Modo for bad behaviour. Modo just gave him a look when he saw Charley's frowned face. "I mean, we could -"

"It doesn't matter. How about...Truth or Dare?", said Charley and suddenly all of their faces were turned to her.

"Truth or dare? What kind of game is that supposed to be?", asked Stoker as he drank his root beer.

"Wait, you've never played truth or dare?", asked Charley in a surprise. She knew they spent

almost all of their lives in the military, but she certainly never thought that they've never played games like truth or dare durring their childhood.

"Well, yeah we did, but it was a long time ago...you know, before the war broke out.", said Carbine and frowned at the mention of the war. She was too stubbron to admit it, but everything that had happened on Mars was affecting her – every victim, every missing mouse, every piece of land that was destroyed or taken away by the Plutarkians... Only Throttle understood what she was going through as a general, and what it was doing to their relationship.

"Well, do you remeber how to play?", asked Charley and sat on the floor next to Modo.

"No, not really Charley-girl.", said Throttle and sat beside Stoker, Carbine followed. Vinnie got off the couch and sat between Charley and Carbine to form a circle.

"It's easy! Look, all you have to do is pick someone and ask them: Truth or Dare? If they choose truth, you have to ask them something, and they have to answer you honestly. NO CHEATING VINCENT! If they pick dare, you have to give them a dare they'll have to do.", explained Charley.

"And what if someone doesn't want to do the dare Charley-madam?", asked Modo

"Then they have to do a punishment instead...Hmmm...what should the punishment be?", Charley said and started thinking. "Hmmm, how about, um...I don't know! Any ideas?"

"How about they have to go outside only wearing their underwear?", suggested Vinnie, Stoker just smirked at that.

"Good one bro!", said the brown furred mouse and high-fived Vinnie. Carbine just glared at the two of them, and they put on confused looks. Carbine didn't like that idea. Not because she would chicken out, but because Vinnie and dares...that can't be good.

"Okay, then it's settled! Who wants to go first?", asked Charley

"I'll go first Charley-girl!", said Vinnie and started thinking about who to pick. "Hmm...Throttle, truth or dare?"

"Dare.", said the tan mouse and Vinnie grinned evily.

"Okay, I dare you to swich outfits with the person on your...left.",said Vinnie and chuckled. Why? Because on Throttle's left was...Carbine – in a midnight blue dress.

"WHAT? ", said Throttle and widen his eyes at his younger bro. "There's no way I'm doing that one!", said Throttle and crossed his arms over his chest. Stoker gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You picked dare, so it's either being dressed in a dress or running outside wearing nothing put your underwear! ", said Stoker, desperatelly trying not to burst out into laughter. Trying, but not succedeing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE TO...HAHAHAA...WEAR A...HAHAHAHAHA...DRESS! HAHAHAHA!", Stoker almost passed out because of laughing too hard, and the other mice were trying to keep him conscious so he could see the bissare thing. Charley was no exception and was laughing just as Stoker, while everyone else was staring at them like they've gone nuts.

"Sometimes I really hate you Vincent!", said Carbine while giving a deadly glare to Vinnie. She did NOT like that idea...and not just because she was too skinny to fit into Throttle's pants.

"That's what you get for always telling the baddest mamajammer in the universe to shut up! Now go upstairs and do the dare!", said Vinnie while grinning evily. Throttle and Carbine got up and went upstairs to change, while Stoker and Charley were rolling on the floor (littlerally) and laughing so hard Modo thought they were going to cough their lungs out.

"Okay, Charley-madam, I think it's enough laughter for now!", said Modo, trying to calm her down. After 5 minutes, Charley and Stoker somehow stopped laughing, that is, untill they saw Carbine and Throttle enter the room. This time, they laughed even harder at the _sight_ of Throttle in a blue dress than they did at the _thought_ of Throttle in a blue dress. No, not just them – even Modo and Vinnie burst out in laughter when they saw Throttle dressed that way. Ofcourse, Carbine looked funny too, since she had to keep Throttle's pants on with her hand, so they wouldn't fall off, but no one dared to tell her that. They were too scared of what she would do to them afterwards.

"Ha-ha, you just laugh!", said Throttle and returned to his place. The dress he was wearing had two silver shoulder straps, which looked weird and wrong on Throttle's shoulders, a black belt around the waist and a dark grey rose attached at it's side, which looked weird on his abs, and not to mention that the dress was knee-long and it made his muscular thighs stick out more than necessary.

Carbine, on the other hand, looked better. Or better than Throttle anyway. His pants looked baggy on her, since she was slimmer, and no matter what she did, she couldn't tighten the belt enough to keep the pants on. She wore only her black bra and Throttle's gear that he usually wears, as well as his bandana around her neck. The only thing that she hadn't put on were his shades – she didn't want him to go blind for the rest of the game.

When everyone (that is, except for Carbine and Throttle) recovered from the shock of the two, they continued the game. Carbine already knew how to get back on Vinnie, and so did Throttle. All they had to do is wait untill the right moment...

"Okay, since Throttle did what Vinnie asked, it's his turn to pick.", said Ctharley, desperatelly trying not to burst out in laughter again. Throttle grinned evily at his younger bro, and turned his head to Stoker.

"Hmmm...Stoker, truth or dare?"

"Dare!", said Stoker and Throttle's grin widened.

"I dare you to...", said Throttle and whispered the rest in Sroker's ear. Stoker grinned at the dare he got and went upstairs to get something.

"What did you dare him to do?", asked Modo.

"Oh, you'll see!"

"Well, untill Stoker gets back, we can continue on with the game!", said Charley and turned to Modo. "Modo, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, truth, Charley-madam.", said Modo gently.

"What was the most embarassing thing that's happened to you?", as soon as she asked him that, Modo enmediatly lowered his eyesight and turned completely red from embarrasement.

"Go on bro, tell her!", teased Vinnie.

"Yeah, Modo, I mean it wasn't THAT embarassing!", said Throttle, and suddenly, Modo wasn't the one trying to hold back his laughter anymore. Modo's face was as red as a tomato, and he barely opened his mouth to talk, when everyone heard – and saw – a splash. It landed on Vinnie's head, and now Throttle was the one laughing his lungs out at the sweet, sweet , the liquid that Stoker had spilled all over Vinnie's head was blueberry juice – very hard to wash off – and Vinnie was now yelling and trying to get the juice off his fur. Throttle high-fived Carbine and Stoker, and then they all sat down in the circle to hear Modo's confession.

"Modo, honey, look: it's either telling me what the most embarassing moment of your life was, or running outside wearing nothing but your underwear!", said Charley and patted Modo's shoulder. Modo somehow made himself talk.

"Okay, so that happened before the war broke out and I was in highschool.", Modo started. "Back then I loved...", he stopped. He just couldn't say it.

"Say it! Say it!", Vinnie and Stoker cheered.

"I loved ballet! There I said it!", Modo said and hid his head among his knees. Charley started laughing, Vinnie was laughing his lungs out, and Throttle managed to calm him down somehow, so they could hear the rest.

"So, one night there was a school play, and I signed up for audition... ", said Modo, as the laughter and chuckles of the other mice and their human friend were becoming louder. "The auditions went great, but when I was getting ready for the play, I noticed that someone took my outfit." At this point, Charley was holding a hand over Vinnie's mouth so he wouldn't laugh 'till he collapsed, and Throttle was doing the same thing to Stoker. Not to mention that almost all of Vinnie's body was covered in blueberry juice and it was quite sticky. Modo continued, trying to ignore the blush and the laughs.

"So they said I that I had to preform in a pink tutu and ballet pumps.", he said and put his both hands over his face. At this point, even Carbine was laughing, and Charley and Throttle couldn't keep their hand's on Vinnie's and Stoker's big mouts – they were too busy trying not to collapse from laughing. "And so I had to do it. I went out there, infront of the whole school and danced ballet...in a pink tutu.", he finished and by this time he was red in his whole face, and everyone else was laughing. Expecially Stoker and Charley.

"Haha, heh, o-okay, Modo did it. Now pick someone big guy!", said Charley when she somehow managed to calm down. Modo was still red in his face, and it took him a while to get over what he just said.

"Hmm...truth or dare, Carbine-madam?"

"I pick...um...truth.", said Carbine

"Okay, tell us your biggest secret.", said Modo, and Carbine just blushed and closed her pink eyes.

"There is NO WAY I'm telling you THAT!", she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ehm, Carbine? You have to! Because I'm pretty sure, you'd rather tell your biggest secret to some of your best friends, then to run out in the rain wearing only your underwear!", said Charley, and Throttle patted Carbine's shoulder.

"Fine!", said Carbine. "Wanna hear my biggest secret? Here: I still sleep with my blankie!", she said and covered her face with her hands. She could hear everyone's laughs, but she really didn't want to see them.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Our 'though' general still sleeps with her blankie!", laughed Vinnie, and got whack on the head from Throttle.

"Okay, Carbine, your turn to pick.", said Throttle, trying to ignore the laughs from the other mice and their human host. That really wasn't anything new to him - he saw her with her blankie already.

"Okay...", said Carbine and grinned evily. "Vincent, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Vincent Van Wham does NOT pick truth!", he said and made Carbine's grin wider.

"I dare you to drink something me and Charley will make.", she said and took Charley with her to the kitchen.

"That's won't be that hard! Right?", asked Vinnie and was expecting to hear an answer, but he only got a 'no' as Throttle shook his head. If anyone knew Carbine, it was him. And he knew she wouldn't rest until she got back at Vinnie. Big time.

_In the kitchen_

"Okay, so it's two raw eggs, some spinach, five worms, two fish heads, some pickle and orange juice, a dash of flour, some sugar and salt and now just let me add a bit of lemons in there...", said Carbine and Charley was looking at her like she's gone nuts. "What? He deserved it!"

"Yeah, but I still think you shouldn't make him drink...that.", said Charley and helped Carbine to mix everything up in the blender.

"Oh, this is the least I can do!", said Carbine, not losing her grin for a second. When she had finished blending the ingrediens, she dared to smell it. "Eww! That smells like a junkyard! Even worse!", she said. "Perfect.", said Carbine and walked out of the kitchen, Charley followed.

"Here Vinnie. Drink this.", she said and handed him the drink. He had to drink the whole blender, which – bad news for Vinnie – wasn't small.

Vinnie just realeased a 'gulp' sound and took the discousting drink in his hands. He started drinking it. The smell was so awful that everyone could sence it.

"What's in there, Charley-girl?", asked Throttle, only to get sushed by Carbine.

"Wait 'till he's done and I'll tell you.", she said and turned back to Vinnie to watch his face turn green. After a few minutes, he was done and it was Carbine's turn to tell them what was in there.

"Okay, so Vincent, you just drank two raw eggs, some spinach, five worms, two fish heads, some pickle and orange juice, a dash of flour, some sugar and salt, and a few lemons!", said Carbine and Vinnie just ran upstairs to the bathroom. Stoker and Modo looked at Carbine a little frightened by what she had done to Vinnie. That's why no one could ever tell her something she wouldn't like.

The night went on, and Vinnie spent the most part of it in the bathroom, throwing up Carbine's drink. There were more silly confessions and, yes, someone DID go out in the rain wearing nothing but their underwear. You try and figure out who.


End file.
